powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CrabHermit
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Transcendent Ghost Physiology page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 19:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Appearance alteration is already covered by whats already listed, thus there is no need for it.SageM (talk) 02:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC)SageM Moved to Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, November 11, 2016 (UTC) sure I guess :D Imouto 22:11, November 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, January 23, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Use Source? I only Edit on that so... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:29, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Not sure if you noted that SageM ansewred that question (hate when people hold their arguments on my Talk-page...), so here's the posts: "Via blade blacksmith he is considered a user of sword manipulation, so he doesn't need to be removed.SageM (talk) 02:10, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM He can also change the sword type in the middle of a battle without having to generate a new sword entirely with Sword Birth, which also counts as form of manipulation.SageM (talk) 02:14, February 24, 2017 (UTC)SageM" That clear it up? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:19, February 24, 2017 (UTC) We don't add God to every power, and Author authority only really works for author type characters.SageM (talk) 01:47, March 3, 2017 (UTC)SageM Animal: something that existed/exists on natural world. Beast: define? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, March 9, 2017 (UTC) In other words, "animal". --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Sounds pretty much like one of the Form of magic to me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, March 16, 2017 (UTC) You mean why Card Magic isn't on top with pic in Category:Card-Based_Powers? Eight is limit, it'll be there at some point. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:14, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I am not sure how to fix that. Could you be a bit more specific and go into more detail? Maybe that will help. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, not sure how to fix that. Sorry. Try asking SageM. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:32, March 17, 2017 (UTC) No problem. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:37, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Its not actually a problem, sometimes pictures take a while to load into the system. Not all pages so up as having pictures right away. Give it at least another day, if it doesn't show up then, post another picture and it should.SageM (talk) 01:39, March 17, 2017 (UTC)SageM Hello Crab ! I'm affraid I can't help much, I had the same problem with one of my powers too a while ago, and couldn't find a solution myself. You should probably send a bug report to Community Central, as it seems to be the case here. Edit : if what is suggested above doesn't work. DYBAD (talk) 01:43, March 17, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome ^ ^ Always good to have back-up plans ;^) DYBAD (talk) 01:58, March 17, 2017 (UTC) There's eight/8 icon limit on the category pages, rest of them appear as links/text on the bottom of the page. Consider that most of the categories have dozens or even hundreds powers on them, do you really think that all of them get their icons on top of the page? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Please read the Capabilities of those pages, especially the links to Wikipedia. They are types of plants, not parts of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, April 11, 2017 (UTC) Hi yes it would be a great help if u want to change some things go ahead all pages need some help if u think it needs changes --Raven Darkholme 23:45, April 21, 2017 (UTC) it's a thousand times better i like very much thanks--Raven Darkholme 00:10, April 22, 2017 (UTC) hi there me again i was wondering did happen to notice any pages that use magic that revolves around fairytales kinda like the wicked witch from Charmed? --Raven Darkholme 21:45, April 26, 2017 (UTC) thanks u dont know how i hate making a page and someone complains we have something like that or the like --Raven Darkholme 00:21, April 27, 2017 (UTC) hi if possible could u look at my FairyTale Magic page and see if u can help --Raven Darkholme 00:43, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:04, April 30, 2017 (UTC) I honestly don't have any idea, I've never even glimpsed the series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:06, May 9, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add powers that aren't Applications, Techniques or Variations under other powers like they were part of it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:35, May 15, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Point, I was thinking some other power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:59, May 27, 2017 (UTC) As I don't know what level of differences you're thinking I can only point to the first set of rules on this site: 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. :1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. ::1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. If it passes those, go ahead, tho I'm interested hearing what you're planning in more detail. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, May 28, 2017 (UTC) As there's nothing that limits what magic/how magical dragon is in DP page, isn't that basically Limitation "all dragons aren't innately magical"/"may have restriction on what kind of magic they may learn"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, May 28, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead, but you need to explain the difference between normal dragon and this pretty well. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, May 28, 2017 (UTC) what to you mean by proper formating? i mirrored the source page to other source pages Nickthebrick1 (talk) 19:53, May 29, 2017 (UTC)nickthebrick1 thanks Crab, ill try to do the formating right for now on When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:56, June 4, 2017 (UTC) 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. Change Feline Physiology page, change every page that has FP. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Don't ask me, I don't really follow that many series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:04, June 27, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, please use only the section you're chancing. For some reason certain members full-page Edits mess the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:33, June 28, 2017 (UTC) Original one was pretty impressive, but remember that the other versions are definitely on the more mortal side. Bovine Physiology in Applications covers the natural power-level but you could add Supernatural Strength to Variations. Same with speed and endurance, tho JM is very iffy. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:36, July 3, 2017 (UTC) From what I remember eastern and western Alchemy focus on quite different areas, so I think you could add the parts/powers that are eastern into Onm and keep Alc in Associations. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:45, July 6, 2017 (UTC) So, why exactly would Conjuration be part of every Elemental Manipulation? And why haven't all got it? Elemental Divination is part of every Manipulation already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:27, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. Just remember to add it to all of them, including Variations of every power you've already changed. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:32, July 7, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:23, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Insufficiently Contributive The category works similarly to candidates for deletion as powers that are either overly specific or just made to be made with no real proof that any of the users use the power do not deserve to be on the Wikia. Imouto 02:02, July 12, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Pointlessness is exactly what we're working against here, with the general idea that each power should actually contribute to the Superpower cosmology, rather than pointlessly inflating numbers and watering down overall quality. Sub-powers add a precious diversity, but making a page for every possible sub-variation is just cluttering the Wiki with increasingly meaningless byproducts. As with all things, it simply goes wrong when overdone (which has been done a lot despite our efforts to the contrary). As for how you define pointless and useless ? Its basic idea is very simple : if almost no one would want the power, then it is clearly useless/pointless (except curse-type abilities which are inherently undesirable). That, and meaningless powers with no coherent identity and no actual users (the "Manipulation" kind notably tends to be used and abused in every possible way, here again to inflate personal scores more than anything). DYBAD (talk) 02:18, July 12, 2017 (UTC) You're quite welcome ^ ^ Thanks for your understanding. DYBAD (talk) 03:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I'll check them when I have time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:55, July 14, 2017 (UTC) It's called anthropomorphism, means being human-like/humanoid, NOT that they are human. Supernaturally so? Those aren't just about being pretty/ugly, they give quite a bit of powers. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I think we really need to get around defining Human Physiology better, if you go by the current definition every Mimicry/Physiology with humanoid features would belong there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, July 14, 2017 (UTC) If you're not talking about them looking like half-humans but being ones, then I can confidently say that they very much aren't. Some RPG's may consider fauns half-human descendants of satyrs but that's pretty rare. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:30, July 15, 2017 (UTC) And thus we get right back to that looking like human instead being one. Didn't you just argue against that on the previous post when I noted HP should be updated? I'd say that has much to do with the veil/glamour than satyrs appearance. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Half of your last post was based on Percy Jackson which is what that glamour was about. Being human-shaped/humanoid without any other features isn't Human Physiology any more than having wings makes bats and birds related. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Point here being: is Human Physiology about those with human/humanoid appearance without any other features or is it more. If it's about just appearance then every single mimicry/physiology with humanoid form would connect to it. If it isn't then only those that actually fit the description do. This is also why I said HP needs updating. And as far as I know, satyrs only appear to be humans to varying extend. "Percy Jackson's Satyr friend use glamour to only hide his goat-like features but didn't have to hide anything else" was exactly what I said to you. Otherwise he wouldn't have been able to be around mortals. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:26, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Completely forgot about that, been busy few days... Checking Omni-Magic/Almighty Magic, they technically are different: O-M is about being able to use all forms of magic while AM is about the ultimate Form of Magic. That said, whoever made AM messed it up so it goes far too close to O-M that it should. Physical Godhood/Almighty Science is trickier but I think they could be merged. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:17, July 15, 2017 (UTC) It's the difference between having access to full range of effects and being good at using them, but as said it's muddled quite a bit. I try to check if the difference can be made clearer. Some time next week, depends when I have enough time to work on it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:24, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Because there not the same. Because the users of Omnipathy cannot connect with an infinite number of minds, there all limited to a single universe that they reside in. Noein on the other hand is connected with an endless number of minds from literally every single verse in existence(which is his entire goal after all), so he is a meta level user. Meta powers are outside of the main verse the characters reside in, while omni powers are more a less restricted to a single verse.SageM (talk) 03:38, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM the answer is no. The answer is no.SageM (talk) 03:44, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM The former "Metapathy" has been renamed "Omnipathy", which reflect its "every mind everywhere" capabilities much better (just like Omnikinesis as you pointed out). The former "Omnipathy" has been renamed "Cosmic Telepathy" since more fitting here again (Telepathy on a cosmic scale). DYBAD (talk) 03:58, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Now, you have Telepathy (limited), Omnipathy (unlimited) and Cosmic Telepathy (middle ground), each with their own suitable name and contributive place on the scale. DYBAD (talk) 04:01, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Basically- Enhanced, Supernatural and Absolute levels of telepathy.SageM (talk) 04:02, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM Thats not your decision to make, besides a lot of other power have absolute/meta level as the highest level of power variation, while ultimate is usually a level below.SageM (talk) 04:08, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM As I explained to SageM, there's a difference between reading minds across long distances, and reading billions of minds at once. Cosmic Telepathy can do both, Remote Telepathy can only do the first. Cosmic Telepathy definitely offers a valuable middle ground to the Wiki : much greater scope than normal Telepathy, yet relatively limited and nowhere as extreme as the Verse-wide Omnipathy. DYBAD (talk) 04:10, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Dealt with/renamed. For details ask DYBAD. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, July 16, 2017 (UTC) 12. No repeated Editing/Undoing of the same thing. If this becomes problem take it to Comments/Talk and talk it out instead of repeatedly messing with the page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:20, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Its an association, because its the basis for the power. Its considered an association because telepathy is basis for omnipathy, so its actually makes more sense for it to be an association. The basis for any power is always considered to be an association or a variation, thats how it works. It doesn't matter if omnipathy can use telepathy or not, its an association because its based off of telepathy not because it can use it. If thats your train of thought, then you might as well put every power association in applications instead and remove the association listing from all the pages on the wikia. So stop changing it. Its an association and it stays an association. Because thats what it is.SageM (talk) 05:32, July 16, 2017 (UTC)SageM As mentioned on the chat, I'm not sure "Cosmic Telekinesis" would actually be a valid power, since it's already what Cosmic Manipulation is essentially about. DYBAD (talk) 08:22, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Right you are, My eye skipped the General Applications and it isn't in Details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:36, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Just to check did you remove the ones you removed from Claw Retraction Gallery from Users too? --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:51, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Covered with Ultimate Burning. DC is under Countenance already. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:00, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Essentially Oc can set anything into fire and that's it, UB does that and allows user to keep the burning going on, plus allows user to hit the absolute hot. On basic level, Oc is the spark that starts the fire while UB is the flame. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:32, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Except they aren't actually being taken.... The thing is power borrowing doesn't take the targets powers from them, they still have full access to them. They are simply borrowing there usage for a short time. One example is Shido from Date A Live, he can only borrow the powers of the spirits he has saved, but the spirits can still fully use there powers even when shido is borrowing them. So its actually not taking the users powers from them.SageM (talk) 03:15, July 30, 2017 (UTC)SageM It protects from anything affecting the users' powers, so yeah, from Power Borrowing too. Though I guess the Power Anchoring user could "open a door" to lend his powers to allies if his version of PA is the on/off kind. DYBAD (talk) 04:49, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Please see where Supernatural Condition and it's applications end, then consider that Absolutes go from there to infinity. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:56, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Supernatural Condition - Master Level (Example: Superman): Near an Absolute Condition. Strong enough to move skyscrapers or even planets with incalculable strength, fast enough to move at (or beyond) light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. AC starts above that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:05, July 30, 2017 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:03, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Stop removing it from the applications You must be apparently blind, as Banishment is not in the list of applications. As you just removed it. Stop removing it from the applications already.SageM (talk) 19:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC)SageM I checked and considered. Different enough. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:05, August 4, 2017 (UTC) It's more along the line of looking the same thing from different sides. You'll have to ask that from DYPAD but personally I'm pretty much neutral with the idea. It wouldn't really bring anything new to the site but there's nothing that would make it undoable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:15, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Getting back to you tomorrow about it, too tired right now for serious thinking ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 10:58, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:54, August 5, 2017 (UTC) not necessarily the user could stay in supernatural condition until something more powerful forces the user to adapt and evolve to absolute levels. MichaelSensei (talk) 03:42, August 13, 2017 (UTC) After exchange with Kuo, the Blood Bolt Projection / Wave Emission / Pillar Projection pages were deleted (too specific), and the coresponding pics/users transferred to the main Blood Attacks page. DYBAD (talk) 01:28, August 15, 2017 (UTC) Best double-check the ideas beforehand, it avoids bad surprises later on. DYBAD (talk) 03:28, August 15, 2017 (UTC) When you add powers, don't add those that aren't even on the same page under others like they were sub-powers. Check Enlightenment/Intelligence Enhancement, neither of those is on either page. And please don't go and change it to fit your definition. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:33, August 16, 2017 (UTC) 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:31, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Its an association Music Manipulation is an association, not an application. so it doesn't belong in the applications.SageM (talk) 06:43, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM It doesn't matter, its still an association regardless.SageM (talk) 06:47, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM You don't seem to understand what the difference between an association and an application is. I am simply correcting it based on the definition of the power given right in the information on the top of the page. And kuo would agree with me.SageM (talk) 06:53, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Also you don't have to remove all the powers from the applications just because Music Manipulation can do them all. After all, a lot of applications have sub-powers connected to them. So there really was no point in removing the applications anyway.SageM (talk) 07:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC)SageM Agreed, doing for example Teleportation Variations other way would be headache. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:05, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Don't remove the rare power category. Rare power is always a category for any power that has at least a single user. it doesn't matter if there is only one user or not. If there is even a single user then its always considered a rare power. Always. ''If it doesn't have a user then its considered a power with no users, but if it has at least a single user then its automatically considered a rare power. If it has more then 20 users then its considered a common power. I seriously can't believe I have to explain this to you. So don't remove it again.SageM (talk) 02:45, August 20, 2017 (UTC)SageM To make sure I get this right, you want to make organic versions for the powers in Organic Attacks that are generic/other versions? --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:07, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Have fun, but remember to add those powers to the Organic Attacks Variations pages as you make them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, August 21, 2017 (UTC) It is not "my" policy, it is the one Kuo and I agreed on after discussing the subject, according to what we came to think would be best for the Wiki. After checking your last exchanges, it is clear he did validate these organic sub-powers, so I'm not sure what to think right now ^ ^; I'll just wait for him to tell me where things stand when he's on. Your previous blood powers were also deleted after discussion with and validation by Kuo (just like virtually any other deleted power since the policy changed) as I believe such such things should be decided of a common accord rather than individually. So if you feel like pointing fingers, be sure to precise "Deleted by DYBAD ''after approval by Kuopiofi" on your profile page. DYBAD (talk) 22:30, August 21, 2017 (UTC) For clarification, "elemental" in the context of our discussion referred to any specific material serving as the focus point of Manipulation abilities and their various sub-powers, so including both organic and inorganic ones. DYBAD (talk) 22:40, August 21, 2017 (UTC) It's alright, I understand your feelings and thank you for the apologie :) This policy was indeed relative, and mostly to avoid the systemic spam of uncontributive sub-powers, which can only work if that is cleary said somewhere visible (hence my message to Kuo today, since it was only just talks between us until now). We did agree on making exceptions when the power is sufficiently special/interesting to justify a page of its own, and his sensing such a potential may be the reason Kuo validated the ideas. New policies aren't retroactive, they only apply to the present and forseeable future. So pages created before their establishment won't be deleted, at least not because of them. DYBAD (talk) 22:54, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Personal Physical Powers category Anything thats considered a personal physical trait- breath, arms, legs, various other internal traits, ones appearance, etc. Are considered Personal Physical Powers. thus the category stays on those powers.SageM (talk) 20:34, August 28, 2017 (UTC)SageM Anything that is truly considered as part of the user or has the bodily functional powers category is and always will be a personal physical power, so if it has either of those then it is not supposed to be removed.SageM (talk) 20:37, August 28, 2017 (UTC)Sage< 20b. When you Edit powers to sub-powers, techniques, variations, etc. of some other power, add the change to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2017 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Speedster_Physiology?diff=989871&oldid=989867 --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:22, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Are you saying that M-SM should be removed from Telekinesis and moved to PM? Or that M-SM should also be sub-power of PM? --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:52, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Personally I'd go with Variation as it covers larger area than humanoid form. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:16, August 31, 2017 (UTC) I was trying to expand the power so it wasn't an exact carbon copy of life creation. There is nothing wrong with it. Besides Life Magic is already an association of life creation. Also Lifeless body creation doesn't really fit as an application of Life Creation, as its not only the exact opposite of life creation but its also more of an application of body creation instead.SageM (talk) 19:48, September 9, 2017 (UTC)SageM Possession: living beings, Meta-Possession: anything. Also Application = sub-power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:20, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Possession was the first of it's kind page made so it got that name. For what ever reason they went with the living target only and others expanded to other targets. Meta-Possession is simply a name that was given to the power, not the best one but I didn't make/name the page. If you can think better name for it, I'm all ears. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:28, September 24, 2017 (UTC) So... all punishments being given systematically and predictably. And they keep going on getting the same treatment eternally with no changes. Considering that the current trend in RPGs of making Hell Lawful Evil and tiered is based on that same source, I'm bit dubious. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:26, October 1, 2017 (UTC) While the punishment itself may be uncontrolled/uncontrollable by the target, it isn't so by those who inflict it. There's nothing in "lack of control over the situation" that is chaotic in itself, most punishments are just that, so are reigns of terror. And who defines the place (as in makes the rules of it), those who rule it or those who are there without option? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:43, October 1, 2017 (UTC) NM. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:43, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea, go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:09, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead with it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:08, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Always User, singular. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:45, October 9, 2017 (UTC) There are left-overs from the time before we moved to singular (that was also when we started using them/they instead of he/she BTW). I try to remember to change them when I notice them, but there's still some left. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:57, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Transcendent Mage Physiology .... the revisions are needed as the description of the state is "limited" while the applications are "omnipotent" in scope. The entry is contradictory. Aurakle (talk) 20:26, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Aurakle Wait, how come the Various Powers part is getting deleted from the Homo Superior page? I'm not saying you should revert my edit back, but I just wanted to know. ChocolateElemental (talk) 20:48, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I see. ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:23, November 13, 2017 (UTC) I have a new idea, and this time I think this may make it. It is..... Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology Picture: Spawn (Spawn) is a ascended transcendent demon that gained his powers from the mother of existence. Capabilities: The user is a transcendent demon that has ascended to the point to be on par with gods, and transcendent angels. But strangely with their new angelic abilities they still retain their demonic powers even after ascension. Applications: Absolute Condition: immeasurable speed, strength, etc. Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. Absolute Intelligence: Have god-like intelligence. Absolute Strength: Possess the endless strength of a god. Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate armageddon catastrophes. Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. Order/Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos, and order. Virtue/Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. Purification/Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption, and purification. White arts/Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful light, and dark magic. Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. Subjective reality: Blur fantasy and reality. Singularity: Become an ascended demon with no equal. Lightside/Darkside View: User's able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own sides. Angel/Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of angels, and demons. Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. Divine/Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of holy-demonic forces. Divine/Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. Divine/Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful holy-demonic energy. Divine/Demonic Magic: Control hellish, and holy mystical abilities. Divine/Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful holy-demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. Divine Slayer : User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. Holy/Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell, and heaven. Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. Heaven/Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms of damnation, and salvation. Dark Lord/True hero: Possess the powers of a dark lord, and hero. Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. Metaphysics Manipulation: ascended Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. creation/Destruction: Destroy, and create virtually anything. Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. either/Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether, and either. Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. Ultipotence/Complete arsenal: possess infinite raw power. Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. Meta Regeneration: regenerate from any form of injury. Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. Meta-Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. --Thee 1 creator (talk) 17:11, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry other powers include: Almighty ascension Divine presence Order magic Sorry forgot to add those. --Thee 1 creator (talk) 17:16, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry forgot limitation, if this passes as a page please go to my talk page, I'll fill you in on the rest.--Thee 1 creator (talk) 17:18, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Thank you, you really helped me. This wiki is kinda tough I don't know how to like thr powers on the page, and the page itself looks goofy. I really need someone to help me edit it. Thank you my friend. --Thee 1 creator (talk) 23:34, November 21, 2017 (UTC) Please use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:23, November 23, 2017 (UTC) Hol why are you asking me to eliminate my contributions is so bad or what is the problem. The power of tooth projection is ambiguous but it exists in the power of "Manipulation of Teeth" it indicates only that they can not produce an article as such so that I take the step of creating it specifically, in addition to giving clear examples of each one. Case with "scales bullet projection" is a sub power of Scalas manifestation of appear in animes as you have seen are specialized techniques and is not a power common instead of just marking them could have helped but you are only of the people who do not make articles and only They criticize because they do not have the creativity to perform them.Shura LavaHielo Hello, sorry you can support me with the article "Bullet Projection Scale" please already tried it before and because of my bad grammar and spelling have been eliminated but I already leave the images for fa support me with that. Shura LavaHielo talk Looks like it, I think I merge them tomorrow. --Kuopiofi (talk) 22:48, December 24, 2017 (UTC) That guy is probably dead. And that was a one time thing. I'll fix it. Good? don't remove quotes. Hi. Please don't remove quotes from pages unless they don't fit the description/definition of the power. Also that quote wasn't even inapproriate, as there are other quotes on here that are far worse and they are all still here. Also quotes don't count as harmful or inapproriate material, as they are nothing more then sayings. So unless the quote is actually pornographic or worse, then its considered totally valid and there is no reason to remove it. So the edit on Irony Inducement has been undone. thanks for your time.SageM (talk) 20:30, January 6, 2018 (UTC)SageM Hey I have a new power idea, do you know star vs the forces of evil? If so do you know how star butterfly creates her own spells. Welp I have thought of a power call ed creative magic. Capabilities: the User posses a type of magic unique to themselves reflecting their personality, desires, emotions etc. Applications: Magic Spell casting Spell nullification Weaknesses: some users may be considered crazy, dark, or much much more. Considerably yours --Thee 1 creator (talk) 01:42, January 12, 2018 (UTC) Spell Blades aren't even on the Magic Weaponry page, please see powers before claiming something. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:22, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Go ahead and add SB to MW, looks like it didn't get added there whenever it was marked as sub-power. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, January 13, 2018 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Considering that we allow Users that show only limited changes to Animal Morphing/Animal Imitation, I tihnk Users can stay as is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:19, January 20, 2018 (UTC) I'm confused, why don't Benders from Avatar count? �� ChocolateElemental (talk) 22:58, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Nevermind, I'll ask one of the admins sometime in the future about it. But no worries, you're not in trouble. ChocolateElemental (talk) 23:50, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Say CrabHermit, I have been thinking of making these three powers. They are Automatic Function Manipulation and Danger Manipulation and Functionality Manipulation. Automatic Function Manipulation is the ability to manipulate anything that is automatic, from behavior and reflexes in living things or automaticity in machines. Danger Manipulation is the ability to manipulate danger, or the possibility of suffering harm or injury or other forms of trouble. Functionality Manipulation is the ability to manipulate how things work, changing how they function and such. Do you have any applications and associations I could use for all three? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 01:09, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. You have done all you can. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:51, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Medical magic is already accurate, there is no point in changing it Kuo already changed it to the way it is now. so arguing about it at this point is meaningless.SageM (talk) 00:22, January 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM Actually he did look it over. He always does. Look at previous edits kuo has made on new pages, and you will see that he always looks at the entire page when he makes changes. As he has ignored some new pages that are made because there is nothing too change. So your point about asking him to change it because he didn't review it is invalid.SageM (talk) 00:29, January 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM Plus not all the magic powers are set up exactly the same, nor do they all use the same template. Some are simply too different in order to use the same design for each. Remember, not every power on here will always be the same. So there is nothing wrong with the way it is now.SageM (talk) 00:31, January 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM Spell casting is already in the applications, and just having health manipulation won't really cut it as then its no different from normal healing. The applications HAVE to be there, as otherwise its a carbon copy of regular healing magic and it would simply be deleted. The applications are going to stay, no matter what.SageM (talk) 00:37, January 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM I would rather you not try and ruin the page. Health Manipulation simply covers healing and regeneration, nothing more. It doesn't truly cover different medical practices such as the immune system, blood clotting, anatomical intuiton or any of the other medical uses. So simply having Health Manipulation as the only application would simply not work. As it wouldn't be focused on anything other then healing wounds or regeneration, which isn't what the power is focused solely on. Read Health Manipulation's page and tell me if you see anything truly medical related on the page other then Medicine Manipulation. You won't find any, because there isn't. Since I wanted to make the power as different from White Arts and Abjuration as possible, I would rather you not try and ruin it by only having an application that doesn't even fully cover what the power is capable of.SageM (talk) 01:00, January 30, 2018 (UTC)SageM